nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Projekt Tyrs Hand
Das Projekt Tyrs Hand wurde einst von einer gildenübergreifenden Gemeinschaft, bestehend aus verschiedenen Gilden und Spielern geleitet. Im demokratisch geführten Bund ging es darum Ideen gemeinsam spielen zu können. Willkommen in Tyrs Hand ...dem kleinen Rollenspiel-Projekt auf der Forscherliga. Dies befand sich in einem Phasinggebiet, somit musste man sich erst durch die Questreihe um Tyrs Hand schlagen, um hier zu Gast sein zu können. Die Gründer des Projektes, dessen Ursprung Kennts Idee war, sahen Tyrs Hand als Hoffnung gemeinsam friedliches Rollenspiel machen zu können. Dies galt für Spielkonzepte streng an der Lore ebenso wie jene, die darin lediglich ein grobes Grundgerüst sahen. Leben und leben lassen bildeten die Basis und einen großen Teil der Grundsätze. Jeder, der sich diesem friedlichen Konzept anschließen mochte, wurde freundlich begrüßt, unabhängig vom Volk. Toleranz bestand auch in Sachen Glauben. Gefördert wurde vor allem ziviles RP, aber auch das Militär wurde nicht außer Acht gelassen. Jeder vom Bauern über Schmied, Bürger, Soldat, Glaubensvertreter, Händler, Minenarbeiter, Späher, Barbier, Zimmermann und sicher noch anderen, bis zum Tüftler, war bei dem Projekt Tyrs Hand herzlich willkommen. Aushang Ein Aushang fand sich an den Anschlagtafeln der Städte und Dörfer Azeroths: 670px|Ausgang Werbeschreiben Tyrs Hand Allgemeine Informationen An sich wurde "demokratisches RP" betrieben. Das heißt alle stimmten mit ab und jeder wurde angehört zu Problemen, denn jedermanns Meinung war wichtig. Alle aus dem Team hatten stehts ein offenes Ohr für Fragen. Falls sich jemand für dieses Projekt interessierte, konnte man sich bei einem des Teams melden oder auch hier auf der Seite einen Kommentar hinterlassen. Das Leiterteam wurde durch die Vertreter der Gruppierungen gebildet, die in Tyrs Hand leben. Sie waren unterteilt in sogenannte "Kasten": Hier eine Auflistung der weiteren Bündispartner mit Sitz außerhalb Tyrs Hand: Hintergrund Ziel war es für jene ein gemeinsames Projekt zu bieten, die auch außerhalb der starken Mauern Sturmwinds Interesse an Rollenspiel haben. Tyrs Hand war einst eine große Stadt des Königreiches von Lordaeron, an der östlichen Küste des Königreiches gelegen und der Krone treu ergeben. Jeder den es hinaus in Azeroths östliche Pestländer lockte, war hier in dieser befestigten Stadt genau richtig. Dies selbst wenn die Spielweise und die Charaktere nicht nur nach der Lore ausgeschmückt waren. Thematisch drehte sich aber alles um den Wiederaufbau Lordaerons. In diesem speziellen Fall Tyrs Hands, Neu Avalons und Havenaus. 3 Orte gezeichnet von der Geißel. Besonders letztere zeigten noch immer deutliche Spuren des großen Angriffs durch die Todesritter. Nach und nach wurde der Boden von Neu Avalon und Havenau durch Priester, Druiden und Schamanen gereinigt und die Häuser und Höfe wieder aufgebaut. Die wieder aufbereiteten Felder wurden gepflügt und die ersten Kartoffeln gesetzt, Obstbäume gepflanzt und Weidegründe für Nutzvieh geschaffen. In der Kathedrale zu Tyrs Hand hielt der Orden des ewigen Gleichgewichts Einzug, dessen geistliches Oberhaupt Pater Infastus regelmäßig zur gemeinsamen Einkehr einlud. Es wurden noch viele helfende Hände gebraucht, um das Land hinter Tyrs Hand gemeinsam IC aufzubauen. Vorgeschichte Vermutlich wurde Tyrs Hand von Flüchtlingen gegründet, die von den Waldtrollen bedroht wurden und einen sicheren Hafen schaffen wollen. sie gaben ihr den Namen eines mächtigen Helden vergangener Zeiten. So entwickelte sich die Stadt zu einem Handelsplatz mit dem nahe gelegenen Quelthalas und damit mit Hochelfen und einem sicheren Platz für alle Menschen. Zweiter Krieg Im Verlaufe des zweiten Krieges kam es in Tyrs Hand zu einem Aufstand der Bauern. Der Aufstand wurde niedergeschlagen, der Orden der Silbernen Hand sollte den Frieden bewahren und wurde in der Stadt stationiert. Die Allianz zog in die Wildnis und schlug sämtliche Hordenkräfte nieder, so konnte die Region wieder stabilisiert werden. Man fand schließlich heraus dass Agenten aus Alterac für die Unruhen verantwortlich waren. Sie wollten Minenarbeiten der Horde in der Region decken. Im weiteren Kriegsverlauf befahl der Kriegshäuptling den Ogermagier eine Festung in der Bucht von Tyr zu beschützen, damit die Truppen weiterhin Versorgungszüge nach Quel'thalas angreifen können. Später griffen sie die Stadt selbst an und konnten sie zerstören. Doch nach dem Krieg wurde sie wieder aufgebaut. Nach dem dritten Krieg Während des dritten Krieges gelang es der Geißel nicht die Stadt zu erobern. Durch die Streitkräfte des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges bewacht, konnte diese Stadt lange der Geißel trotzen. So zogen viele Menschen nach Tyrs Hand um in Sicherheit zu leben. Später jedoch verkündete Lord Valdelmar die Zugehörigkeit der Menschen von Tyrs Hand zum Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Im Verlauf des Krieges gegen die Geißel wurde der Großteil des Militärs in Tyrs Hand stationiert. Hochgeneral Abbendis übernahm das Kommando in Tyrs Hand und funktionierte es zum Hauptquartier des Kreuzzuges in den östlichen Königreichen um. Als ihr Vater fiel übernahm Brigitte Abbendis das Sagen, behielt die Ordnung aber bei. Dank der Kampfesstärke des Kreuzzuges und der Entschlossenheit der Bewohner von Tyrs Hand konnte die Geißel diese Stadt nie erobern. Wrath of the Lichking Während die Todesritter die Städte der scharlachroten Enklave, Neu-Avalon und Havenau angreifen und auslöschen ist nicht klar was mit Tyrs Hand passiert. Ob der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug die Stadt räumt oder ob die Geißel endlich Erfolg hat, ist unklar. Cataclysm Als Balanazzar alle Kreuzfahrer getötet und in Untote verwandelt hat, blieben auch die Kreuzfahrer von Tyrs Hand nicht verschont. Lord Valdelmar und seine Leute dienen nun dem Schreckenslord. Der Einzug Mit der Zeit gelang es dem Argentumskreuzzuges Tyrs Hand von den untoten Scharlachroten zu befreien und hält seit dem die Stellung. Anfang diesen Jahres hielt eine Gruppe in Tyrs Hand Einzug bestehend aus neuen Bürgern, Bauern, Handwerksleuten, Minenarbeitern, Glaubensvertretern des ewigen Gleichgewichts und Wachleuten. Gespielte Plots Hier ist sind die Plots und Events zu finden, die ausgespielt wurden. Voraussetzungen An diesem Projekt teilzunehmen und mitzuwirken war denkbar einfach, dennoch galt es ein wenig zu beachten: * An erster Stelle stand, und galt am aller wichtigsten: Freude am Rollenspiel! Denn wer betreibt schon Rollenspiel wenn es ihm nicht zusagt? * Es galt die Warcraft Lore, aber nur als grobe Richtlinie, innerhalb jener sich die Charaktere und das Spiel bewegten. Entsprechend fanden Alben, Vampire oder Helden mit der Macht des Lichkönigs etwa keinen Platz. * Weiterhin wurde Wert auf gepflegten Umgang untereinander gelegt. * Rollenspielanfänger wurden auch begrüßt. Es wurde gern ein wenig Starthilfe gegeben, was den Char und den Spieler dahinter im Rollenspiel angeht. Bespieltes Gebiet: Tyrs Hand, Harvenau / Neu Avalon 300px|center|Festung Tyrs Hand 1. Die Kaserne Die große Kaserne war Sitz der Garde, unter dem Kommando von Kennt Feuerkranz, sowie Akeela. Ebenso war hier das Argentum unter der Leitung von Raleha Wolfblade zu finden, die gemeinsam in Tyrs Hand für Recht und Ordnung sorgten und Garant für dessen Neutralität gaben. Des weiteren beherbergte die Kaserne einen Saal, in dem sich die führenden Mitglieder der Gemeinde regelmäßig trafen und über den Fortschritt des Aufbaus sprachen. Auch unterhielt die Kaserne eine große Küche so wie eine Rüstkammer, Gästezimmer und einen Kerker für den Fall der Fälle, dass doch jemand sich nicht an die selbst gesteckten Regeln der Gemeinde hält. Neben den Kommandierenden waren hier auch Amtor Del´Aman als Fernkampfausbilder, und Wilwarin nebst Gefolge als Nahkampfausbilder anzutreffen. Auch Celeste Ramesid hatte sich zu den Wachen gesellt welche ebenfalls schon durch Durian Sturm verstärkt wurden. 2. Die Abtei Hier war der Oberste Glaubensvertreter Pater Infastus beherbergt. Auch seine Novizen und andere Glaubensbrüder sowie die Magier fanden hier ihre Unterkunft. Das Archiv der Abtei war für Geistliche wie Gelehrte ein sehr beliebter Ort, der umfangreichen Sammlung wegen. Sie umfasste Werke zu den verschiedensten Bereichen wie: Glaube, Philosophie, Magie oder auch die Zusammenhänge der Welt, die im gemeinsamen Dialog besprochen wurden. 3. Das Hospital Die ehemalige kleine Kapelle wurde zu einem kleinen Hospital umfunktioniert. Dieses wurde von Schwester Julene de la Sale geleitet. Beim täglichen Dienst wurde sie von Amy als Hilfskraft unterstützt. 4. Die Tyrs Hander Schmiede. Hier war Baltier Raven anzutreffen, ein tüchtiger Schmied der seines gleichen suchte. Er verstand sein Handwerk sowohl Waffen, wie auch Rüstungen zu schmieden. Waffen fertigte er auch als "Massenprodukt" an. Sein Hauptaugenmerkt lag allerdings auf einzelnen, maßgefertigten Stücken, so wie Rüstungen. 5. Die Kathedrale des Gleichgewichts: Der Ort, an dem sich die Bewohner Tyrs Hands, Neu Avalons und Harvenaus regelmäßig einfanden, um gemeinsam zu beten. Ebenso war Pater Infastus hier zu finden, über den Glauben zu lehren. Neuaverlonderspherturm.png|Der alte Spähturm Neuavalonrathaus.png|Das Rathaus Neuavalon2hfe.jpg|Zwei Höfe Neuavalonkartoffelhof.jpg|Der Kartoffelhof * Der alte Spähturm, diente der Wirtin Carmen Artava, nebst Koch Thorax als Gasthaus. * Das Rathaus, Sitz des Bürgervertreters und Raum für Besprechungen der Gemeinschaft. Es diente auch als Versammlungsort für das Volk. * Zwei Höfe derer Boden von Muneakira, einem fleißigen und pflichtbewussten Schamanen, gereinigt wurde. Der kleinere Hof mit dem Acker wurde von Amtor Del´Aman bewohnt und bewirtschaftet. (Großer Hof frei) * Der Kartoffelhof (frei) Neuavalonmahnmal.jpg|Das Mahnmal Neuavalonhafen.png|Der kleine Hafen Neuavalonharvenaustadt.png|Havenau Stadtgebiet Neuavaloneinweitererho.jpg|Das große Feld * Das Mahnmal, welches an die Gräueltaten mancher Leute erinnern sollte. * Der kleine Hafen mit einer schönen Anlegestelle. Dieses Bauwerk wurde hergerichtet und gesichert. Der Leuchtturm wurde in Betrieb genommen. Ebenso wurde eine kleine Halle zur Verarbeitung errichtet, um den Fischfang an Ort und Stelle verarbeiten zu können. Hier wollte die Handelsflotte Boralus eine Anlegestelle einrichten nebst Gebäube und die Hafenverwaltung übernehmen. * Havenau/Neu Avalon-Stadtgebiet. Das ehemalige Gasthaus diente dem Handelskontor van Winkel als Handelshaus. Das große Wohnhaus wurde rege besucht, seitdem Wilwarin Del´Aman nebst Gefolge dort eingezogen waren. Eines der kleineren Häuser wurde vom Schamanen Muneakira bewohnt. (zwei kleine Wohnhäuser frei) * Der große Hof. Der Kessel wurde im RP entfernt und es wurde das Land urbar gemacht. (frei) Neuavalondieschmiede.png|Die Schmiede Neuavalonderstrand.jpg|Der lange Strand Neuavalonderreiterhof.jpg|Der Reiterhof Neuavalondassaegewerk.png|Das Sägewerk * Die Schmiede für die Geräte der Bauern wurde von einer Schmiedin aus Wilwarins Gefolge genutzt. Dort wurde die Waffen und Rüstungen der Söldner ausgebessert, nebst den Gerätschaften der Bauern und Landarbeiter derer sie sich annahm. Auch die Spitzhacken der Minenarbeiter wurden hier gelegentlich auf Vordermann gebracht. * Der Kilometer lange Sandstrand wurde sehr gerne von der Bevölkerung genutzt um dort zu verweilen, sei dies zum Schwimmen oder auch für ausgedehnte Grillabende. Ebenso wurde hier bisweilen, auch gemeinsam, geangelt. * Die weitläufigen noch intakten Stallungen konnte erst genutzt werden nachdem die Böden gereinigt wurden. * Das Sägewerk (frei) Neuavalonderfriedhof.jpg|Der Friedhof Neu_Avalon_Lagerhausbeispiel.png|Eines der Lagerhäuser Neuavalondiemiene.png|Die Miene Össies.png|Bespieltes Gebiet * Der Friedhof diente als allerletzte Ruhestätte nebst den Katakomben. * Hier eines von zahlreichen Lagerhäusern in diesem Gebiet. * Die Miene wurde vor erneut und in Betrieb genommen. Sie bot reichlich Stein und Silbererz. Dies sicherte die Finanzen und wurde somit als "Lebensader" benannt. * Das auf dem Kartenabschnitt gezeigte Gebiet wurde bespielt. Katalog der Truppen und Zivilisten Es war seit jeher nicht so leicht die Zahlen in der Geschichte von Warcraft getreu darzustellen. Doch es wurde durchaus Wert darauf gelegt das umzusetzen. Aus den Romanen und Questtexten ließ sich schließen, dass Azeroth bei weitem kleiner als die Erde ist, jedoch half das nur begrenzt bei der Findung der möglichen Truppenstärke. Es wurden verschiedene Quellen zu Rate gezogen um möglichst der Lore nahe Zahlen zu finden: Militär Zivilisten Hinzu kamen noch einige Mütter, Kinder und dergleichen, sowie all jene Berufszweige die bisher noch nicht aufgeführt wurden. Wer war mal dabei? Kategorie:Revier:Östliche Pestländer Kategorie:Gemeinschaft Allianz Kategorie:Projekt Tyrs Hand